


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: Knowing what he does about the future, Barry tries to talk Cisco out of facing Killer Frost.Set at the 0:14 mark of the "I Know Who You Are" Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=677Qdv-mr_U





	The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> TONIGHT IS GOING TO BRING SO MUCH ANGST AND I'M SO NOT READY FOR IT!!!!!! Cisco and Caitlin's friendship has always been the purest, most beautiful thing on this show and tonight, it's going to be fractured...for good. No matter what happens, this fight will change EVERYTHING. I'm 100% certain that the outcome won't be the same as what we saw in 3x19 but, my for own sanity, I NEED Cisco to know what he's getting himself into when he puts on his suit and faces the woman he thinks of as a sister.

“Cisco, wait,” Barry said as his friend stormed out of the cortex.

Reluctantly, Cisco stopped and turned to face Barry. He knew every second he waited meant less of a chance of getting Caitlin back. Barry walked toward him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just shook his head. Cisco raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. Barry didn’t want to have to say anything because he thought he could prevent the possibility of this from ever happening…but now it was. Caitlin had teamed up Savitar. Correction: _Killer Frost_ had teamed up with Savitar. Barry knew she was too far gone at this point. He was starting to accept the horrendous future he saw. Well, some of it, anyway.

“You can’t fight her,” Barry finally found the courage to say.

“Why not?” Cisco asked. “ _You_ did. She’s my _best friend_ , Barry. I can’t just sit by and watch this happen to her and not do anything about it. She told us that she would rather die than have this happen to her. I’m not going to let this monster consume her. End of discussion.”

Cisco turned back around to head toward his workshop. Barry realized the only thing that would get him to stop is to tell him the truth.

“You get hurt!” Barry yelled.

Cisco stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, Barry took a few steps toward him.

“What are you talking about?” Cisco asked calmly, his back still facing Barry.

“I saw you…in the future,” Barry explained. “You fought her and…she froze your hands. You lost them…and subsequently, your powers… She takes everything from you, man.”

“I don’t believe you,” Cisco said. “She would never do that.”

“Bro, this isn’t Caitlin,” Barry said. “This is Killer Frost. She teamed up with Savitar because he promised her that she could stay that way. And she does. In eight years, she’s already locked up in Iron Heights. I’m sorry, Cisco…but she’s gone.”

Cisco turned back around. A tear was flowing down his right cheek and another one was forming in his left eye.

“Okay,” he said. “So say you’re right. I _know_ that the only way I’ll be able to live with myself is if I know that I tried to do something.”

“Cisco…” Barry interrupted.

“No, you’re not talking me out of this,” Cisco said. “I’ve lost a lot already. Dr. Wells… Dante… I can handle losing my powers. I’ve lived the majority of my life without them. I’ll be fine… I would give _anything_ to be able to know that I _fought_ to not lose Caitlin. I know better than anyone why she suppressed her powers. I know how scared she was. I know how scary it can be—fearing that you’ll turn into something that you know in your bones that you aren’t. If I learned anything these past two years, it’s that we don't have to let our doppelgängers and our powers define us. And that’s exactly what she’s doing. I may lose _everything_ …but if it’s in an attempt to save her…it’s worth it. Wish me luck.”

“Cisco,” Barry said as he turned around and continued down the hallway.

Suddenly, Cisco opened open a breach and jumped through it.

“Cisco!” Barry yelled again, just as it closed.


End file.
